Granular level data can often be extremely beneficial for use by various entities. However, such data is also often either difficult to obtain, or unable to be shared with an entity due as it can compromise the privacy of individuals or entities to whom the data refers. For example, granular level transaction data for payment transactions, such as going down to the level of individual transactions, may be extremely valuable to merchants, advertisers, retailers, manufacturers, etc. However, such a level of data reveals information about the individuals involved in the transactions, and as such is unavailable to these entities in order to protect the privacy of the involved individuals.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution to enable the sharing and usage of granular level transaction data with entities that retains the privacy of individuals and entities associated with the transaction data. The obfuscation of the granular level data via the injection of noise into the data may retain the value and usefulness of the data, while also retaining the privacy of the individuals and entities associated with the transactions.